My First Enounter With Mac
by Macs Play Thing
Summary: How I became Mac's Little Play Thing
1. Chapter 1

My First Encounter with Mac!

One night me and a group of friends were at Luna Messa, smoking a joint, when Mac came through the doors, he had been in jail for a while, we all noticed him. Of course we were all intrigued by him he was the "bad boy" of the town everyone knew his name, and of course there was stories, most of them involved drugs, and a cave where he would cook meth, and some crazy story of him killing someone because of drugs which most of us did not believe. When we got up to leave they noticed that Mac's eyes were glued to my ass, when we got outside they all decided to dare me to talk to him. So me being me and him being very good looking I decided to see what I could do. I had another joint in my pocket, I lit it up and walked over to his old red, pickup truck climbing on to the hood, " what the fuck, you doing on my truck girl" he hollered when he saw me, I sit up and slide to the edge of the hood, " smoking, you want some" I said with a evil smirk holding the joint out to him "get off my truck girl" he snarls at me " well if you want some, you know where you can get it" I wink at him as I walk to my car.

When I got home I noticed my parents were gone. Thank God, as I grab the bottle of whiskey out of the liquor cabinet and head to my bedroom. After drinking enough to get a good buzz going, my mind drifted back to Mac and his broad shoulders and blue eyes and that raspy voice. I close my eyes and slide down into my bed, my fingers work their way into my panties which was the only thing I was wearing besides on old band t-shirt, they work their way down caressing my slit, causing a flood of wetness to gather between my legs, my fingers begin the rhythmic massage on my clit, moving my other hand from my breast down I slide one finger then two into my dripping hole "Fuck Mac" I moan, as I am enjoying every second of my self-pleasure. All of a sudden I hear the raspy, gruff voice that I was fantasying about "Damn girl, you getting it all wet for me. "How the hell, you get in my house" I ask as I pull my hands from between my legs and scoot up on my bed. "The door was unlocked" he said as he makes his way into my bedroom, heading for the whiskey sitting on the table beside the bed. "You aint afraid of me girl" He ask as he takes a swig form the bottle, standing over me. "What's there to be afraid" I answer taking the bottle out of his hand, taking a drink. With this, he jerks the bottle out of my hand and starts ripping at the little bit of clothes I have on, at the same time he is working his blue coveralls down off his muscled body. "Fuck you, better be afraid now girl" he growls as he roughly pushes me down on the bed. He shoves two fingers into me causing me wince and scream in pain, causing sadistic laugh to escape from between his lips. I start grinding onto his fingers and moaning from the pleasure he was giving me. He seemed to get off on torturing me as he slowly slides his fingers out of me making me moan. He stands, and pushes his coveralls and boxers, down over his hips revealing the biggest cock I had ever seen. I gasp at just the sight of it, which makes him laugh " you afraid now" he growls as he strokes his cock, "that's not gonna fit" I say as I start pushing myself up to the head of the bed. "Fuck, I'll make it" he growls as he grabs my ankle pulling me to the edge of the bed, so that my ass was on the edge of the bed, he forces my legs open and pushes himself into me in one motion, causing me to scream in pain, as tears filled my eyes. "Fuck girl, are you a virgin" Mac moans pushing himself into me "no, you're just so big" I painfully moan, causing him to laugh that sadistic laugh again. Leaning down he sinks his meth ridden teeth into my breast making me scream even louder, "Damn" he growls as his thrust begin to get faster, he grabs my hips even tighter, between my moans I am kissing the spider tattoo on his chest. He begins to thrust faster and harder, I am moaning his name "that's right, girl scream my name" he growls as he bites my neck making me scream again in pain, and arch my back. He reaches over and grabs the bottle of whiskey off the table and pours it onto my stomach, he moans as he licks up my stomach in between my breast cleaning the whiskey off. "Fuck that taste good" he growls as he pulls out of me "turn over" he barks as he is grabbing my hips pulling me up so that I am on all fours. Taking his cock in his hand he, teases my clit making me push back onto him "eager, little bitch aint ya" he laughs as he pushes hard into me "ah fuck, harder" I moan as he grabs a handful of my hair he starts thrusting hard into me, harder than I can handle, as I fall onto my elbows, he laughs "you shouldn't have teased me" he says as he uses my hair to pull me back onto my hands. I am gripping the sheet on my bed so tight that my knuckles are white, and his relentless, thrusting and his animalistic grunts and him moaning obscenities pushes me over the edge " ah fuck make me come" I scream as I come over his big cock I can feel my juices run down my legs and gather on the bed. "Fuck, girl" Mac grunts as he pulls me up to him I can feel his chest on my back and his hot breath on my neck. He pulls out of me and pushes me back onto the bed looking up at him as he strokes his cock, loving the face he is making and the sounds coming from him I reach up and take ahold of his cock replacing his hand and stroke him until he comes over my stomach and chest, " fuck" he growls as he comes down from his orgasm, he takes his fingers and gathers my come off my leg and sticks them in his mouth " you taste good girl" he says as he takes his other fingers and gathers his come off my chest and sticking them in my mouth "clean em off" he commands I look up at him and suck on his fingers cleaning his come off his fingers. "Yum" I say as he pops his fingers out of my mouth.

He gathers his clothes, as I go to the bathroom to clean myself up by the time I get back he is dressed and is leaning against the doorframe of the front door. "I'll be back for more of the sweet pussy" he tells me as he walks out the door "I'll be waiting" I say to him as he gets into his truck. Shaking his head " you don't know what you got yourself into girl" he says with a laugh " I aint afraid" I tell him as grab his cock causing him to moan, I let go of him and turn and walk back toward the house knowing that I had just become Mac's new play thing.


	2. Marked

I was still new this whole "Macs Play Thing" that I had become, I knew that it was fun and even though he was very rough I liked it and that I could somewhat hold my own with him. It was exciting for me because I didn't know how far he would go or what he would do.

"What the fuck you doing here woman" I hear from the door of Luna Mesa.

I was talking to a man that was passing through town….well more like flirting my ass off, hell me and Mac aint "exclusive".

" I was getting a drink" I answer turning on the bar stool, in the door stood the broad shouldered, blue eyed, psycho that I had been sleeping with on occasion ( when he wanted it)

"Who the fuck you talking too?" Mac snarled through his meth riddled teeth.

Good thing the man I was talking to was attractive because he was stupid.

"Hey partner, names Josh" he said extending his hand out to Mac.

"Do I look like your fucking partner" Mac growled taking a step towards him.

"She's mine, the fuck you talking to her for" Mac snarled nodding his head in my direction.

Seeing Mac get mad because I was talking to another man made me excited and a bit turned on.

"Come on Mac" I say as I grab onto his arm trying to pull him away from Josh.

"Shut the fuck up, Ill deal with you later woman" He growled pulling away from me.

"No need to talk to her like that" Josh said stepping a bit too close to Mac, I could see that this was not going to end well for Josh.

"I can talk to her any fucking way I want to, she belongs to me" Mac spits.

And with one comment the man was in for an ass kicking.

"I don't see your name on her" he barely got that last word out of his mouth before Mac landed a fist to his mouth knocking out a few teeth. Before the man could react to what had happened to him Mac threw another punch, it landing on the man's nose, there was blood everywhere. The man was holding his face mumbling something as Mac went to hit him again, Walter the bartender stopped him in his tracks pointing a bat at Macs face.

"Get Out Son" he calmly says.

"What the hell is your problem" I scream at his back as we make our way out of the bar.

"Shut the fuck up" He barked at me not even turning around.

"Fuck you Mac" I scream as I make my way to my car.

That did not go to well, as Mac twist on his heels and starts walking towards me.

"What did you just say woman" he growled as he made his way to me grabbing my arm

"Why the fuck, you acting like this for, are you jealous that I was talking to someone else" I was a bit happy that he was jealous that I was talking to another man.

"Bitch, your mine, you don't need to talk to anyone else" He snapped at me.

"No I don't belong to you, we sleep together, that's it" I scream at him my face very close to his.

His hand shoots up to my neck, the other between my legs.

"Slut, your mine, I will do whatever the fuck I want to, too you, do you understand that" He growls into my ear.

"Fucking answer me, do you understand" His hand tightening around my neck.

I nod my head looking at him with a bit of fear in my face. He could see the fear in my face.

"Remember, you told me you wasn't scared, get in the fucking car" He growls letting go of my throat pushing me towards the passenger side of the car letting me know he was driving.

As we are driving towards… I'm guessing his house his hand has found its way to the crotch of my pants.

"Take em off" he demands

I unbutton my jeans and pull them off throwing them in the backseat leaving my panties on, it does not take long for his hand to make its way down my panties.

"Always so fucking wet" he groans his fingers working small circles on my swollen clit.

His driving was a bit scary and erratic since he was driving with one hand and the other was working their way magic on me.

He works his fingers in and out of me drawling moans from between my lips and groans from his. But before I reach my breaking point he pulls them out of me and slams the car into park.

Looking out of the window I realize we are not at his house.

"Where the fuck are we" I moan looking over at him.

"Don't fucking matter, come on" he growls getting out of the car.

I'm out of the car looking into what looks like a cave, I had figured out where I was at this is where he cooks.

"I'm not going in there" I tell him as he grabs my arm pulling me along with him.

"Come on" he barks pulling me with him into the entrance of the cave.

As we make our way deeper into the cave …..him pulling me stumbling, I can smell chemicals …hell so one of the rumors was true. We make it to what looks like a chemistry lab, containers, jugs, and barrels everywhere. Gas mask hanging everywhere, whiskey bottles laying everywhere….a mattress laying on the ground …..which is where I land, Mac not far behind.

He is straddling me as he fumbles beside him …pulling out a knife.

"Wow ….."Wow ….what the fuck" I scream …..looking up towards him.

He growls something as he takes the knife cutting, my shirt off of me ….followed by my bra, running the knife down my stomach.

"You afraid now" he barks looking down at me running the knife between my tits, up along my throat.

I couldn't answer him ….because I really didn't know the answer … I was a afraid ….but I was way more turned on then afraid.

He reaches his hand behind him his fingers going to my pussy. He looks down at me an evil ass smirk.

"Your fuckin …enjoying this." He growls a sadistic laugh rumbling from his throat.

"You're ...as fucked as I am" he groans the knife sliding up my jawline.

All I could do was shake my head…..animalistic sounds come from him as he buries his face into my neck, his teeth biting down on my neck, drawing blood, I can feel his tongue swirl around the mark.

"First …fuckin mark" he smirks looking down at me …. I bite my lip as I look up at him turning my head revealing, my neck to him…..he grunts in satisfaction as he bites another mark into my neck.

I get ballsy as I grab a handful of hair pulling his mouth to mine ….I'm a bit surprised that he didn't fight me on the kiss…but instead kissing me back…..roughly.

I fight with the button on his jeans trying to get them off of him…he stand ups pulling his pants off, his shirt hits the mattress beside me, the pants knock something off the table that they land on. He has commando …..which brings a smile to my face, the knife comes back into play as he cuts my panties off of me. He drops the knife as he grabs my thighs pulling me towards him, as he shoves into me hard and deep ….he is so big that it makes me whimper when he shoves into me, but he doesn't give me any time to get use to his girth before he starts thrusting into me.

"Oh my God" I moan gripping his arms that are holding him up over me.

His thrust start to slow…..he starts pulling almost all the way out….before slamming hard back into me the sound of skin slapping skin feeling the cave, along with my moans and a line of obscenities that make him chuckle …as he slams back into me. One hand goes to my throat as the other squeezing my tit hard enough that I know there is gonna be a hand mark in the morning. He picks the knife up again…..that look in his eyes …..bring the fear back to me ….not sure what the hell he is up too as he grabs the his shirt and stuffs into my mouth.

"Now … you fuckin move ….I will slit your throat ….got me" he ask leaning down his eyes meeting mine.

I nod my head…not sure what was going to happen next…It doesn't take me long to figure it out as I feel the knife on my hip ….cutting into me.

My eyes closing from the pain …..I can still fell him buried in me not moving…my muscles tightening around him as he digs the knife into my hip.

"Fuck" he moans

He stops …..with his knife just enough to thrust into me more a few more times before going back with his knife.

"Done" the look on his face was a mix of satisfaction and pleasure ….as he drops the knife and looks at my hip.

"Now ….they will know who you fuckin belong too" he grunts as he pulls the shirt out of my mouth before.

He wipes the blood from my hip with his shirt ….grabbing my thighs he fucks me even harder than before…..it does take long before he is grunting and cussing ….emptying himself into me...which causes my own release to hit which makes him cock his head sideways ….with a surprised look on his face.

"Fuck….whore… I'm keeping you" he says as he pulls out of me.

I don't know how I feel right now ….. I know that he is right whatever just happen shouldn't have turned me like it did ….maybe Mac is right …. Maybe I am as fucked up as he is.

He gets up off the mattress….putting his pants on as I finally look down at my hip and see what he had done to me…I see a bloody MAC cut into my hip.

"What the fuck" I scream standing up off the mattress.

"My names on you now whore" a sadistic laugh coming out of him mouth.

"You better take care ….don't want it getting infected now" he says throwing his shirt at me ….."get dressed…..get the fuck out of here" he barks.

I pull his shirt on over my head …my blood all over it …..I stumble out of the cave….I can hear him screaming that he will see me soon as I make it out of the cave.

As I get to my car ….my hip is throbbing…. I can feel blood running down my leg. I dig in my car and find napkins and lay on the cuts.

"Fucker" I scream…..I'm pissed and….fuck I don't know what I am.

I drive home …my hip killing me. I finally make it home, I sneak into my house…and go to the bathroom …looking at myself in the full body mirror …I see Mac's handy work on my hip the bite marks on my neck ….which I notice are gonna leave scars as well. I clean the cuts and the bite marks …and find antibiotic cream and some gauze to put on the cuts. I go to bed …..not able to sleep trying to figure out what I had gotten myself into, and why the fuck I was okay with having his name carved into me.


End file.
